Vongola's Dragon
by pokecharmer007
Summary: This tells a story about how an average woman died and gets reborn into the crazy world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Will she maintain her normal life or be drag into it? Twin!OC OOC!Kyoko


**~CHAPTER 1: Life as a Sasagawa~**

 _It was another normal day for everyone as they went about their day routine. I was one of them; just your regular businesswoman going to work. I was nothing special; not a director, not a boss, not even a secretary. Just an ordinary worker that'll fade into the background and everyone forgets. That is until..._

 _SCREECH_

 _BANG_

 _SCREAM!_

 _I laid there on the ground, watching the sky as I hear people screaming and shouting something about an accident. My whole body hurts, I can't even move... Am I about to die?_

 _Heh... Even my way of dying is normal... By way of a car accident._

 _Maybe when I wake up, I'll live in another life as a normal person... Going through life normally..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _That was what I thought..._

I squirmed when I opened my eyes again to sounds of voices and crying. What welcomed me was not what I had anticipated. Sure, they're my new parents and yes, I do believe in reincarnation but the fact these two looks so... cartoonish makes me suspicious.

They talked in what I know is definitely Japanese, thanks to the language class I had taken as a kid, and they were saying something about 'baby', 'girl', 'twins' and 'Sasagawa'.

The last one did sound familiar to me but I know what the rest meant; Somehow I managed to get reincarnated to a Japanese family and I'm from a set of twins. Sounds normal.

My (new) mother lifted another bundle from somewhere and turned it towards me. I assumed it to be my twin but I wasn't ready to be shown who my twin is. Even though she didn't have her features as a teen, the fact that even as a baby, she has the sparkles and flowers around her threw my thoughts of a normal life out the window.

It didn't helped when our big brother came running in shouting 'EXTREME'.

I sighed inwardly. So much for a normal life...

 **XXXREBORNXXX**

It was apparent to me that as a young toddler, Kyoko was very much a mummy's girl, much like a certain young clumsy boy.

Whatever cuts and bruises she received, she'll run straight to mother for comfort. Then there are times when mother had to go shopping and had to leave us at home since father and big brother are away, she'll kick up a fuss until mother had to bring us along.

I'm fine with it. It goes to show that Kyoko is not the 'Little Miss Perfect' everyone kept associating her with.

Though it still irks me a bit that I'm related to her, as her twin no less.

It's not like I hated her; it's just... When I first watched the show, I was at the same age as the main cast of characters and I felt insulted that people still think that us girls are delicate flowers that needed protecting. Sure, there's Bianchi, I-pin and Lal but they're all trained assassins/hitwomen. Kyoko and Haru are both normal school girls who were dragged into the mess with no forms of self-defense whatsoever.

So I felt insulted for wearing the same face as Little Miss Naive and Innocent.

But I couldn't be angry at her. After living with her for a while now, I started getting used to her... And maybe like her a bit. I mean, she is my twin after all.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her crying again. It was a Wednesday morning and father and brother had gone out for their workout training while mother had gone to visit a friend for a bit, leaving Kyoko and I at home.

Mother had trained Kyoko to be left alone for long periods of time before she could enroll us to kindergarten or there'll be headaches to ensue. Right now, Kyoko could last for about two hours before breaking down to cry. I guess her time limit is up.

I sighed and stood up, taking a few plushies with me before walking towards the door where Kyoko is waiting for mother.

Dumping the toys around her, I sat down in front of her and patted her head. It stopped her crying but she's still sniffling so I took a random toy from the pile and handed it to her. Funnily, it's a kangaroo.

She likes it though as she squealed happily and hugged the stuffing out of it before playing make-believe with me. I smiled and played along before I pointed to the rest of our toys in the living room. I grabbed her hand and guided her to our make-shift playroom where we played for the rest of the day when mother came back.

Though Kyoko didn't seem to notice as she was engrossed with building a block tower with me. Not like I mind though, it's nice to have someone to play with once in a while. I mean, Kyoko won't be a crybaby in the future and doesn't seem to be clingy to mother anymore.

What could possibly go wrong?

 **XXXREBORNXXX**

You know how people say those are famous last words?

Well, they had just came back to bite me.

Right now, Kyoko and I are about to enter our first year in kindergarten and Kyoko is holding my hand, swinging it back and forth.

Those training mother had put her through had finally paid off, in both good and bad. Good because she stopped being clingy to mother. Bad because now she clings to me.

I don't know what made her change but mother didn't seem to mind since she's busy taking 'cute' photos of us.

After we waved goodbye to her, we were ushered into our new classroom. "Onee-chan! Let's sit there!" Kyoko tugged on my hand as she pulled me to an empty table.

Somewhere along the line, Kyoko began calling me 'Onee-chan', not that I mind. I watched with bored eyes the classroom full of crying toddlers being seperated from their parents for the first time. That is, until I caught sight a fluffy tuft of brown hair by the window. My eyes widened before smiling at the prospect of meeting the one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi as a kid.

"Onee-chan? What wrong?" Kyoko asked me.

I shook my head, "It's nothing, Kyoko."

I wonder how Tsuna will react if I introduce them early? What harm can it do?

...

...

...

Apparently, a lot.

I watched with incredulous eyes as Tsuna is cowering in fear behind a tree from a pouting Kyoko. KYOKO, of all people.

It was recess and I had walked over to Tsuna to introduce myself and Kyoko, and to invite him to play with us. I had noticed Kyoko was pouting throughout the whole thing but thought of it as something harmless so when I came back from throwing rubbish, imagine my great surprise to see Tsuna scared of Kyoko.

I didn't know what happened but since then, Tsuna didn't come near me nor Kyoko. I had tried asking Kyoko the details but she doesn't know either.

Apparently Tsuna is much more of a coward than I originally thought.

Well, so much for the TsunaXKyoko Ship... (I bet some of you are happy that sunk... You know who you are!)

 **XXXREBORNXXX**

Today is a very rare day for me; I have been liberated from the koala bear that is Kyoko for a full day. Kyoko's out sick with a flu so mother told her she couldn't go to kindergarten, even though she wanted to be with 'onee-chan'.

I could stay home but I'm not sick and mother wasn't so inclined to let two of her daughters to be out of school when one is sick while the other isn't, twins or not. It had taken mother and me a full ten minutes to reassure Kyoko I'll come home once school's done since she wasn't about to let me go.

Who knew the girl had so much strength in her grip. Well, she is the daughter and sister to two 'EXTREME' males in the household. Those strength have to go somewhere.

I took this as a chance to ask Tsuna about that day and apologize for whatever mischief(or something) Kyoko had done to him, no matter how weird it sounds. Though it took me a while to find him since he's quite small like a bunny, and quite skittish like one too.

"Sawada-kun." I called, ignoring his squeal. "I wanted to ask you what my twin had done to you that day."

"T-That day?" Tsuna stuttered. I nodded. "W-Well..."

Tsuna then launched into a broken and stuttery interpretation of what happened that day. Apparently, after I left them alone, Kyoko started shouting that "You can't have Onee-chan! Onee-chan is Kyoko's!" or something like that, which scared him and led to the scene I had witnessed.

I was surprised and shocked; For one thing, Kyoko actually shouted at someone. The other is that Kyoko seem pretty possessive of me. Which explains a lot of things and worries me.

Looks like I have to either ask mother to talk to her or have me talk to her. Either way, I need her to at least be normal, I don't think I need a psuedo-Haru at home.

"I see. Then I apologize in her sake." I said.

Tsuna only tilted his head at me. I inwardly squealed at his cuteness and had to control myself not to outright hug and cuddle him. I then remembered we're kids so I tried to use simpler words.

"I'm sorry for Kyoko's behavior towards you." Hopefully that's simpler enough.

Tsuna seems to understand, which is a good thing. At least I won't have to feel guilty in the future since it's technically my fault.

"Kyoko-chan scary..." Tsuna muttered.

I blinked, never in my years of watching the anime will I ever hear those words come out of Sawada Tsunayoshi of all people.

"She's not scary... She's nice once you become friends with her." I said, wanting to at least have these two play nice together.

"Friends?" I nodded. "With Ryoko-chan too?"

I blinked before contemplating. If I were to become friends with Tsuna, I can kiss my normal life goodbye in the future. With Kyoko, at least I know she'll be out of harms' way until the Varia Arc, what with big brother going to be his future Sun Guardian. But eventually, I'll be dragged in since those two will be dragged as well.

I looked back towards Tsuna and saw the big doe-like eyes before feeling my resolve cracking bit by bit. I sighed; might as well get over with it.

"Yeah, friends."


End file.
